


Mad Sounds

by sslowtownss



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Bandom, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pre-Band, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sslowtownss/pseuds/sslowtownss
Summary: A uni student unexpectedly hits it off with a guy while drinking at a dim hole-in-the wall.





	Mad Sounds

Wake up, go to class, sleep, repeat.

Wake up, go to class, sleep, repeat.

A day that can be described as nothing other than monotonous. Do you ever open your eyes in the morning and find yourself dreading what has yet to happen? Having to drag your heavy body out of bed like a weight. No hope for excitement and only a dull emptiness inside. Now I'm at an all time low -- hunched over the counter of a dirty hole in the wall -- drinking myself into delirium. Wake up, go to class, sleep, repeat. While I make no effort to change this pattern it seems cruel of some otherworldly being to watch over this and leave me to-

Looking up in the direction of a shoulder tap she made eye contact with a clearly wasted troll who smirked with a never before seen smugness and a breath so rancid it rivaled that of a dog who's just licked their own bum. "I know this is a little out of the blue, but I've never been with someone like you so what do you say we head somewhere more private -- I scoped out the bathroom and--" A slurred voice and the occasional burp to compliment his glossed eyes.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got a boyfriend sorry. He's just gone to the toilet actually I think he'll be back soon." Just by the lost look in his face it was clear that he had no intent to relent. At this point he'd gotten her backed against the counter, leaving no room for escape.

"Oi darlin' who's this bugging ya?" A small yet oddly threatening saviour emerged from behind the beast who was now slouched in front of the victim's face. "I go take a quick piss and come back to some slag failing to steal my girl." By this point the menace had started to retreat and the heart pounding brought by eminent danger subsided. "So love," he sighed. "There any reason you're here so often? Feel like I'd oughtta be a bit concerned."

"Well considering we've only just met I doubt you have any reason to worry." She fiddled with her straw in an attempt to avoid his gaze. "Come to think of it you're here quite often yourself."

"I play the occasional gig here. Shocked you aren't aware considering the numerous time I've caught you glancing." His brows raised as her jaw dropped before they both cracked into grins.

Thanking him and ordering another drink the gentleman shrugged off the praise saying that only an asshole could ignore the pure terror in her voice.

"You are the only person to have stepped in like that." He didn't seem phased. "At the very least take this very classy shot as a token of my appreciation." With a smile she focused back on the journal and pen resting in her lap. "Good luck with your performance tonight."

Reluctantly the boy took the glass and returned to his friends who were set up in the dimmest corner of the pub. Short moments later the bartender announced the band's name -- which never fails to earn a chuckle from even the most sober of patrons -- and called for a round of applause. In spite of expectations the girl found herself compelled to watch the show for once. The dark aesthetic perfectly matched the dingy venue almost pulling off as a conscious choice rather than desperate dependence on the place.

'Complex yet simple. An oxymoron few would use to describe music.'

The observation flowed from her worn pen while she listened. Day after day this same set has served as the perfect background ambience to her scrawling and binging but now that the boy had garnered her attention there was no way for him to lose it so long as he held that guitar. Now that she gave her full attention visions of the beautiful scenes the lyrics painted flooded her mind. Incredible how a stranger's experience can invoke so many emotions with only a few measures. All too soon it came to an end and the room returned to its normal chaos as the drunk made her way out.

"Wait up a moment!" She turned, recognizing the voice, and waited for him to catch up. "Hate to be that guy, but I was just wondering you name. You can totally lie if you want and I understand any sort of apprehension especially after what I saw earlier tonight. I mean I'm just a strange bar man, but I really enjoyed our--" a soft giggle interrupted his ramble.

"Really, no need for a full on speech. You don't seem to be a total creep so my name is Y/N. Not to glorify myself but if that doesn't make for an adequate thank you gift I'll just have to accept that you're absolutely impossible mister..." trailing off and hoping he wasn't a complete dolt.

"Turner. Alex Turner."

This is future Y/N and I'd like to clarify that I was talking about that quirky indie band that's invaded my favourite joint. Hate to admit that I'm beginning to grow fond of their garageband vibe. One song in particular struck me. Went on about poor communication and fear. Somewhat of a plea for the other party to end what was seemingly disastrous. Truly hope that lead singer -- Alex -- is doing better now. Anyone with enough balls to step up to a pub-hopping predator deserves better than that.

It's been a meer hour and I already know the phrase "Not all heroes wear capes" will continue to play through my broken record of a brain for days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and hopefully giving the chapter a kudos! This is my first fic posted on Ao3 and I'm super excited. I started writing this fic in 2018 and posted it to another site, but now that I want to come back and finish it I thought it might be fun to branch out a bit :] Anyways yeah, follow me on tumblr @sslowtownss


End file.
